Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers, Part 1
Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers is the 106th arc in Housepets!. This arc and its subsequent eight other parts form the basis for the Temple Crashers 2 ''story-line. Characters *Keene Milton *Herman Steward *Res Auburn *Ms. Auburn *Grape *Lana Milton *Peanut *"Four Finger Discount" Jack *Joey *Squeak *Lester *Dallas *Sabrina *Breel Plot Herman Steward, in an attempt to keep Keene from bankrupting the Milton Estate through his continued attempts towards creating animal-equality, withholds Keene's earnings from him. With no other choice, Keene is forced to find alternative methods, while Steward is revealed to be secretly working against him with an unknown party. Meanwhile in Canada, Res Auburn has begun the seventh ''Pridelands novel, "The End of the Pridelands." However, he has succumbed to the heavy weight of expectation and takes a vacation to Babylon Gardens in order to clear his writer's block. Grape picks Res up from the airport, and on the bus ride Res explains that his writer's block comes from the pressures to make the story perfect in order to please everyone, and that he's being held back by his previous mistakes. Keene has decided to use divine intervention in order to achieve his goals, donning his "Thief" hat from Temple Crashers in order to enter the temple, but is quickly overwhelmed and thrown out. In response, he opens up a "Live Action LARP" event, hoping for other people to explore the temple for him. Res notices the billboard and encourages Peanut and Grape to come, thwarting Peanut's original plan to imaginate Misery. Joey, Lester, Dallas, and Squeak (all in various cosplay) are the first to sign up. Keene explains his plan to Sabrina: after Pete disappeared he was unable to hold his end of the bargain they made in Temple Crashers, therefore Keene plans to excavate the mana that is stored within in order to create animal equality. Sabrina berates him over the short-sightedness of his plan and refuses to help him (especially given his earlier plan to have her forcibly wed). Sabrina tells Keene she and Tarot will enter the temple in order to drain the mana pool to prevent him from using it, putting the two on ends. As Keene storms back to his office, he finds an angelized Breel sitting at his desk, much to his shock. [[Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers, Part 2|'To be continued!']] Events *Res takes a vacation to Babylon Gardens due to the pressure from writing the seventh Pridelands book. *Herman Steward is revealed to be working against Keene with an unknown party. *Keene creates an LLC for parties to sign up in order to explore the temple. *Breel returns from Heaven. Trivia *This arc and its following eight parts are a sequel to the 2012 arc Temple Crashers. *This is the first arc to showcase Res since Housepets Babies! *In Fallback On A Callback Sabrina recalls the events of Jungle Fever. *We've Got To have Money is a reference to a scene from Tom and Jerry: The Movie. *This is the first arc to have more than three parts. Category:Story Arcs Category:2017 Category:Comics Category:Celestials Category:Pridelands Category:Multiple Parts Category:End Of Year Category: Temple Crashers 2